The purpose of this research proposal is to actively participate in the clinial investigation of childhood cancer utilizing the resources and personnel of the Indiana University Medical Center especially Pediatric Hematologists-Oncologists, Radiation Therapists, Pediatric Surgeons and Pathologists working together and closely communicating in the care and management of these patients. Protocols designed by Children's Cancer Study Group will be utilized for therapy and results of therapies will be recorded and will be sent to the Operations office for their detailed statistical analysis. These protocols are designed by committees of CCSG Principal Investigators and must be approved by all group members and CIB before use in phase III group-wide studies. Informed consent will be obtained before a patient is entered on protocol study. The ultimate benefit of this program should be to provide children afflicted with cancer the best and most up-to-date method of diagnosis, treatment, and management based on scientific and humanistic principles.